


Stress Relief

by oncomingeyebrows



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Episode: 2014 Xmas Last Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncomingeyebrows/pseuds/oncomingeyebrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara has a stressful day at work and needs to take her mind off of things. Basically just some smut with a little bit of fluff thrown in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

It had been quite the long Friday for her at work. The kids were a bit rowdier than usual, not as easy to control. Excited for the weekend, no doubt. The headmaster had informed her she'd be chaperoning a field trip this weekend to the London Zoo. A last minute arrangement as one of the other teachers had come down with the flu. 

Wonderful. As if she didn't have enough to do already with the stacks of papers to mark sitting in her flat, along with the other stack she was bringing home today. 

On top of all of that, she had gotten almost no sleep the previous couple of nights thanks to her grey haired stick insect.

He seemed to appear anywhere and everywhere now, all the time, some new planet out there she just has to see right this minute. Never mind the loads of work she had to do, the chores needing done around her flat.

He was always there, now, definitely more needy than he was before. She rarely had the heart to tell him no when he'd take her hand and ask her to go somewhere with him. His bright, blue eyes pleading with her. 

A lot more time was spent together. Not that she minded a whole lot. Their relationship had changed since they reunited. They had both started to admit and accept their feelings for each other, and with that their relationship had become increasingly more tactile. 

It had taken her awhile, but she finally got him used to hugging and holding hands, so much so that he was now the one initiating it more often she. 

Oh, and there had been some sex. That took months to build him up to. She had needs, after all. They'd only done it a handful of times. He was slightly awkward, all flailing limbs and uncertainty of where to put them. He was learning, though. 

The walk home from Coal Hill seemed to take forever today. She was feeling annoyed, stressed out, and frustrated. Great combination. 

If he were going to appear and demand her attention, today would be a great day for it. She needed to let out this frustration, relieve her stress. She needed him.

She trudged up the steps of her apartment complex and was pleased to see him sitting on her sofa as she opened her door. He peered over the top of his quantum physics book at her, his eyes lighting up at the sight of her.

"Clara! Clara, Clara, Clara" He shut his book and tossed it aside. 

She set her marking down, kicked her heels off, and made her way over to him. His mouth was moving at an alarming rate, he was telling her about some space cat he met on an asteroid or something like that. Honestly, she wasn’t paying much attention. Her mind was set on other things. 

She gave him a smile and climbed onto him as he rambled away, straddling his lap. He stopped blabbering and stared at her. 

"I've had a very long day, Doctor" she mused as she took one of the lapels of his coat in her hand and brushed her fingers against it, her other hand resting on his torso. 

His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he gave a hard swallow. 

"Okay, uhm, maybe you should have a nap, Clara. You know, a thirty-minute nap can do wonders for your alertness; you'll feel refreshed in no time. In fact, I could teach how to take standing up catnaps if you'd like. I do it all the time. Especially when pudding brains are talking. The trick is t-" he was cut off mid-sentence as she pressed her finger firmly against his lips. 

She wasn't entirely sure if he did this on purpose or not, the playing dumb thing. He was probably just nervous, usually was. But the faint hardness pressing against her inner thigh was a good sign.

His eyes were wide now, blinking owlishly at her, pupils blown ever so slightly. She placed a hand on his cheek and stroked it with her thumb affectionately, a reassurance for him. 

"I've had a long day," she repeated. "A _frustrating_ day." 

Her other hand had trailed it's way down, resting on his belt buckle. She tugged on it gently, pushed her hips against him, and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath. 

His eyes were shut now. This was one of the awkward parts, getting him to undress. To hell with it. She didn't have the patience to wrestle him out of his clothes this time. 

She sat up long enough to pull her knickers off from under her skirt, tossing them to the floor, and sat back down on him. She was wet already, and she wasn't sorry about dampening the material of his trousers one bit. 

A hand slid up underneath his jumper, over the light dusting of hair on his chest and she pressed her lips against his in a hungry kiss. Her hips were grinding lightly against his; a small moan escaped his lips into her mouth. 

Just as he was getting into it, she pulled away. Her hand was making its way to his belt buckle once more, but this time she meant business. Slowly, she unbuckled and pulled it off of him as he watched her with hooded eyes. 

Unfastened and unzipped, she pulled the material of his trousers apart and revealed his bare flesh, no underwear. He was cheekier than he let on. 

Hot and swollen for her already, just as she'd hoped. She brushed her fingers through the patch of gray hair above his cock and took him in hand. His size had pleasantly surprised her their first time, and she found that it still did. He was perfect for her. Lean and heavy in her hand as she stroked him. 

His head was pressed back against the couch now; eyes closed once more, that magnificent brow of his furrowed. Time for the main event. 

She stopped her hand movements, to his dismay, and sat up long enough to hike up her skirt and position him against her warm entrance. She sank down onto him with ease and his eyes shot open at the sensation, a deep groan escaping him. 

She ground her hips against him before placing her hands on his chest, and slowly began to lift her hips up and push them back down firmly. 

Oh, this was good. She set a nice riding rhythm for them. This was exactly what she needed. No messing around, no fumbling, no talking. Just a nice, simple fuck. 

Uncontrolled groans were coming from beneath her. She looked down at him, his blue eyes staring into hers.

Everything about this was perfect.. Until she noticed he was sort of just sitting there, his arms pressed firmly to his sides and his hands gripping the cushions of the couch. The awkward little owl. At least he wasn’t flailing this time, but even still, this wouldn't do. 

She slowed her rhythm to a stop and took both of his hands in hers. He watched carefully as she placed them on her hips. He was still learning what to do with his lanky self during all of this. 

Satisfied with the placement of his hands, she started to ride him again, harder. Ran a hand through his dampening, silver curls. Gave a satisfying moan as he leaned forward to kiss the soft skin of her neck. 

He gained confidence, gave her hips a firm squeeze, slid a hand down and under her skirt. He knew what she needed. He pressed his thumb against her and she cried out. 

She knew she wouldn't last much longer, and by the looks of his red, strained face, he wouldn't either. He thrust his hips in time with hers and she was done for. 

She felt all her frustration of the day, all that overwhelming stress leave her behind as she shouted his name and he came undone beneath her. A jumbled up string of 'Clara's' coming out of him. Music to her ears.

They stayed that way for a few moments, catching their breaths. She rested her head against his chest and the soft fabric of his jumper, and sighed as he wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace.

“Better?” he whispered.

“Better.” She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Fancy a trip to the London Zoo tomorrow? Class trip.” 

“Sure thing, boss.” 

She smiled contentedly and leaned into him once more. She didn’t have anything to worry about when he was around. No. He made everything better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! This is my first shot at writing for this pairing so let me know what you think if you wish to.


End file.
